There are various types of women's clothing, which, may, at times allow the straps of a bra, worn underneath the article of clothing, to be visible. These include various types of “sleeveless garments” including but not limited to shirts, tank-tops, tube-tops, lingerie, halter tops, dresses, blouses, coats, and the like.
Many people find the appearance of bra straps to be unsightly, and tacky and there is a need to identify a product that can help to hide bra straps, without having to purchase a specialty bra, designed to eliminate straps. Bras are often costly and some women find that only certain types of bra's fit their body shape and provide the necessary support. It may, therefore, not be practical for some women to purchase additional bra's for certain clothes, so that the straps are not seen.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,833,085 identifies a bra cover that requires the use of double sided adhesive to secure the bra cover to the strap of the bra. The use of such adhesive is problematic as it may damage the strap material, and leave sticky residue from the adhesive. Furthermore, as the adhesive wears off, the bra cover will not be useable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cover for a bra-strap or straps of a sleeveless garment that can be selectively secured to said straps without the use of adhesives. The present invention provides an effective device to cover the strap of a bra, to prevent the unsightly view of bra-straps when worn with clothing that would allow the bra-straps to be seen.